


a butterfly flaps its wings in the permian

by TheLibranIniquity



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLibranIniquity/pseuds/TheLibranIniquity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, Jenny told herself Cutter was crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a butterfly flaps its wings in the permian

In the beginning Jenny told herself that Cutter was crazy. They were all crazy, really, working where they did and seeing and doing what they did, but Cutter had always maintained loudly – and often – that she used to be somebody else.

In the end, seeing the photograph from Cutter's lab, the one of him and somebody who couldn't exist, Jenny forces herself to hold it together, not to cry. She resists the urge to flee home to her parents after she resigns, to re-establish communication with old friends, to hide in her past.

Anything to convince herself that she's _real_.


End file.
